Flames of Disaster - Silver's Story
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: <html><head></head>10 year-old Silver is the last alive in the ruined future - only 10 years ahead of our time. After searching and finding the chaos emeralds his mother left behind, he decides to go back to the future, to prevent doomsday to save the ones he loved while they were alive. Along the way, he discovers things he never knew about himself and more. (OC's included).</html>
1. Disaster strikes

**Silvers POV**

The world was destroyed before I was born. It's now a world of ruin, emptiness and flames. The only survivor is me. Silver the Hedgehog. But to be more accurate, my full name is Silver Dream Doom... Going by my Mothers last name since I never knew who my father was. I've had to fend for myself ever since I was a year old. My mother hid me and my twin sister Shine along with a chaos emerald to protect us. My mother came back after the blast and took care of us until she died protecting us from the fire creature Iblis. We were only a year old. We used our powers but my sister eventually suffered the same fate as my mother, at the age of five. Since then, I have been searching for a second chaos emerald to go back in time and prevent all that, and the destruction of my world from happening. For that, I'll have to go back to the time before I was born...

* * *

><p>It was a joyful time. The kingdom was celebrating the return of the old Queen - Aleena, for she had been missing for five years now. "You glad how the festivities are going smoothly mom?" Sonic looked up, asking his mother with a smile. "They couldn't be going better!" Aleena answered with a giggle. They were looking over the town from the castle balcony.<p>

"Daddy, Daddy!" A little, light purple hedgehog yelled as she ran over to Sonic, then proceeded to clutch onto his leg and pull on it. "Can we do the fireworks NOW daddy?" She asked eagerly, bobbing up and down with excitement. Sonic just gave her a big smile and ruffled her hair. "Once the clock strikes midnight sweetheart, then we get to launch your 2nd birthday fireworks." He said with a cheerful jingle.

About half an hour later, the fireworks were launched. Everyone was yelling 'Happy New Year!' and 'Happy Birthday little Princess!'.

A female, black hedgehog G.U.N. Agent was near the party area, making sure everything was kept under control, like liquor consumption. Sonic walked up next to her and held onto her large Ponytail and 'pet' the grey streaks that went through it. She just gave him a light frown. "I see that you're drunk too..." She groaned with a sigh. "Everyone's gonna get drunk anyway, lighten up a tad..." Sonic said with a chill voice, moving his hands away from her hair and down to her waist. She turned red as Sonic picked her up. "How about we have a New Year's celebration of our own?" He said with a big smirk on his face. The gun agent, drunk as well, just turned even redder and put her hands on Sonic's. Sonic quickly took her into the castle.

A week later, the kingdom was all cleaned up with no sign of the party. But all that effort would be for naught, as an earthquake happened.

Sonic clutched onto his daughter so she wouldn't be scared. Manic and Sonia clung onto walls and Aleena had to leap inside, as she was on the balcony. She managed to keep her eyes open, so she was able to see two 'creatures' emerge from a crack in the ground, one made of black ooze and the other made of fire. She suddenly gasped, remembering a book she read about. "GET THE CHAOS EMERALD QUICK!" She yelled as soon as the earthquake stopped. Sonic ran around in a mad panic looking for the emerald. He eventually found it and gave it to his mother. She quickly snatched it out of his hand and picked up Amethyst, who just giggled, and she ran.

Shadow looked into the distance and saw the black goop. "G.U.N. told me about this, better get that staff..." he murmured as he ran to get it.

Aleena made it to the being of fire and layer Amethyst down. She then threw the emerald up into the air and the being was absorbed into the emerald, then a beam fired into Amethyst who just laughed. Aleena gave a sigh of relief and picked Amethyst up. "Now, don't cry or bad things will happen. Ok?" Aleena told Amethyst with a soft smile. Amethyst nodded. "Yes Aleena. I'm a big girl now so I don't cry!" She said, sounding proud of herself.

"Now where are you?" Shadow said to himself, looking for the purple goop. Once he spotted the moving pile of goop, he jumped in front of it and raised the staff, allowing the goop to be sealed inside of it. But the staff was unfortunately out of it's use-by date, so the staff shattered and the goop then took a physical form, using Shadow's... Shadow as a base. Shadow was startled by this and ran. "That thing stole my figure! I gotta warn the others." He said to himself, proceeding to pick up more speed after.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" The female gun agent asked. "The... The black goop... I.. It took a physical form." He blurted out, gasping for air. She looked shocked and worried. "Oh no, this probably means bad things..." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering with fear. "Well, I'm gonna research on what these two beings are... To know their weaknesses..." She said, walking off to go get her laptop. Shadow sighed. "Darkness..." He muttered her name, sounding slightly annoyed at her for acting so worried, when she normally isn't.

"Alright Sonic, I hope you don't mind but the flame spirit is sealed inside Amethyst, if she cries, it will be let out and will wreck havoc... Ok?" Aleena said, sounding guilty and sorry. Sonic just gently grabbed Amethyst and held her. "It would of been nice if you asked..." He said, giving an awkward look at his mother. "There was no time. Please understand." She said with a slight look of wanting a bit of forgiveness.

...

"So a god eh?" Eggman muttered to himself while reading a book while stroking his moustache. "If I find the two beings that were separated in the earthquake and get them fused back together, perhaps I can use it to finally end that annoying family!" He shouted to himself, sounding like it was the best plan ever.


	2. Arriving and Kidnapping

**Silver's POV**

Finally, I have found it. The second chaos emerald my mother hid for me. Out of all places, why did I never look in my sisters chest? But no matter now, it's in my possession. Time to make things right. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I shout, holding the chaos emeralds next to each other to open a portal 10 years into the past. I jump in, and land in a grassy area. It's beautiful. But where's this Iblis trigger I have to stop? In the book I read, it said it was someone in the royal family but where are they? I gotta find my way out of here and figure out where the castle is...

* * *

><p>"So according to this book, the Iblis half would have had to been fused into someone in the royal family by now... But who could resist crying the most?" Eggman thought, stroking his moustache. He then had a lightbulb. "Of course! That little girl is always happy! She's also very easy to trick... Heuheuheu..." He cackled. Proceeding to walk off into the hallway of his ship and getting into his capsule, then getting into an attachment for it that allowed him to grab things with it, then flying off.<p>

"You have a nice sleep my little princess..." Sonic whispered to his daughter Amethyst as he tucked her into her crib. Amethyst was already asleep. She moved about a bit, having her arms hit the sides of the crib. "Better let her pick out a bed sometime soon..." Sonic murmured to himself, walking off and quietly closing the door behind him.

"The hedgehog has left the room. Time to swipe!" Eggman exclaimed to himself, moving toward the castle slowly, as well as activating the invisible barrier to cover his egg pod but not the arm attachment, hoping people would think they were seeing things. He flew over to the window of the princesses bedroom, and slowly moved the arms to reach into the room to grab her. He managed to do so without waking her up. "...Even I'll admit that she looks precious..." He said, giving the sleeping toddler a blank stare while saying so. He gently seated her in the back of his pod and started to fly back to his ship. He also activated a glass sphere to act as a soundproof window so nothing would wake Amethyst, but this deactivated the invisible cloak...

"AHHH! IT'S EGGMAN!" Screamed a woman, then everyone screamed with her, running around in a panic as they did.

The message eventually reached Sonic, who was shopping for some toys in the plaza. "Sire, Eggman was spotted in the sky. We have no idea what he was doing there but it's likely bad." Said a commoner to Sonic. Sonic gave a frown and put the toys back on the table. "I'll take care of it. And get someone to calm the screaming people down!" He commanded, raising his leg in the air then proceeding to rush off, creating a gush of wind.

Sonic had to run onto the beach just to keep Eggman in his sight. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PLAN IS EGGMAN, BUT I'M GOING TO STOP IT!" Sonic shouted as he waved his fist angrily at the flying pod. Eggman clicked a button to show a rear-view camera to see Sonic running after him. He just chuckled and pulled up a microphone. "Silly blue hedgehog, only way you can stop me now is to figure out how to get into my airship!" He teased. Sonic halted in place and growled, kicking the sand in frustration, then proceeding to run back to town.

After taking the first step back into town, his sister Sonia ran up to him, looking worn out. "So... Sonic... A... Amethyst...S...S...She..." She puffed. Sonic suddenly look worried. "What's wrong with Amethyst?" He questioned, worried. "She... She's missing." Sonia finally blurted out.

Sonic's eyes went wide as he put the pieces together. "He kidnapped Amethyst..." He said quietly with shock in his voice. Sonia looked confused. "Huh?" "I don't know why Eggface would want to take my little girl but I NEED to get to that air ship!" He remarked as he pointed to the sky.

"One problem there brother..." Sonia halted his speech. "And what is that?" Sonic asked cockily. "Well, The Tornado is due for repairs, Tails still has a few days left on vacation and our G.U.N. agent bodyguards are out of commission so we can't get them to borrow any aircrafts." She explained quickly, playing with her fingers as she did. Sonic gave an uneasy frown. "We can call Tails back early, but why are the G.U.N. agents taking a break of some kind?" Sonic asked sternly, still sounding worried.

Sonia looked nervous. "I'm not entirely sure myself. I think Manic knows." She answered. Sonic quickly grabbed Sonia by her arm and ran back to the castle. "Hey! I just cleaned my shoes!" She scoffed, not looking too happy.

Instead of finding Manic first thing when they got back home, it was their mother. She was holding a book on deities, with a worried look on her face. "Sonic, there you are... I know why Amethyst was kidnapped." She said, sounding sorry for him. "Why?" Sonic's eyes were slightly watery, expecting to hear bad news. "Well..." Aleena started as she opened the book. "Someone that holds Iblis in their body is called the Iblis trigger, since they are able to trigger the power of Iblis by either crying or dying. Iblis combies with a being called Mephilis to create the god Solaris... I think Eggman kidnapped Amethyst so she could trigger Iblis once Mephilis is in his possession to try and control Solaris..." She finished, giving a worried frown.

Sonic looked rather worried. "Thats one of his most dangerous plans yet..." He shivered slightly. Then he shook his head and ran around looking for Manic.

He eventually collided with his brother, giving each other head injuries. "Ouch! Bro, you shouldn't run at that speed inside..." Manic said, sounding slightly annoyed as he rubbed the side of his head that was getting a bruise. "What do you want me for?" He asked, still sounding annoyed. "I was wondering why our G.U.N. agent bodyguards are out of commission, since we kinda need them so they can get us an aircraft to get to Eggman..." Sonic replied, rubbing the side of his head as well. "Well, what Shadow told me..."


	3. Asking GUN

**Silver's POV**

I made my way through the forest and now I'm in a lively town of some kind. Stuff is being sold in the flea market and everyone seems to be happy. I look around for the castle but don't know where it is. "Are you lost young boy?" Says a feminine voice behind me. I turn around and look up to see a purple cat with a spiky ponytail and topaz eyes. "Er, yea..." I respond, sounding a bit embarrassed. "That's ok, I was too once I first came to visit this place from my dime-... Home. I'm Blaze by the way." She tells me with a calm voice. "I can show you around if you want." She kindly offers. "Well, I'm looking for the castle. And I'm Silver." I tell her. "I don't think you can get access unless you're a friend of the king but I can show you where it is." She offers. She then holds out her hand. "Don't want you getting lost from me now do I?" She smiles. I slowly take her hand and she jogs off with me following. "Hey, you're pretty fast if you can keep up with me! Don't think you'll be able to keep up with Sonic though." I give her a confused look. "Who's Sonic?" I ask. "Oh he's the king of this place and fastest being alive." She tells me.

That's it. The king must be the Iblis Trigger. It only makes sense to seal Iblis into the king.

"So, what does this king look like?" I ask, trying not to sound nosy. "Well, he's a hedgehog like you, but his fur is blue and his 'hair' is a bit different." Blaze explains to me, eventually coming to a stop. "Well, here's the castle." She says. "I guess I'll be seeing you... Or maybe not. Bye." She waves while giving and awkward look, then running off. I stare at the castle and overhear some yelling. I didn't want to get spotted so I legged it into a place in town, that was still close to the castle.

* * *

><p>"She's WHAT?!" Sonic yells, looking extremely pissed. "I said she's expecting!" Manic says, with his hands on his hips. Sonic held his head in anger and started pacing. "I heard she aborted it last time, why can't she do the same here?" He yells in frustration. "I honestly have no idea, but I think Shadow said she didn't want her body to get damaged or something." Manic responds, scratching the back of his head. Sonic was giving a really annoyed look then sighed. "I guess I'll just have to go ask the G.U.N. leader myself..." He groans, rolling his shoulders and leaning his head from side to side to get ready for the long run to the base.<p>

Sonic whipped on a blue scarf that looked similar to a scarf that another Hero wore one time. Sonic bolted out of the castle and was running past people in town. Just then he accidentally collided with someone, banging their heads together. "Sorry, I tried to step out of your wa- Blaze?" He says, confused and surprised. "Oh, hey Sonic." She responds, rubbing her head as she said so. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asks politely. "Well, our bodyguard G.U.N. agents are out of commission so I have to go ask G.U.N. for an aircraft myself to get to Eggman's airship..." He explains to her. Blaze gave an interested nod. "I may be a bit rude asking this but why are they out of commission?" She questions, looking curious. "Well..." Sonic starts, looking embarrassed. "We have two. One of them is a girl and..." He twiddles his thumbs. "Is she... Going to have a child?" Blaze tries to finish for him. Sonic gave a nod. "Huh, wonder who the father is. Well, see you Sonic." Blaze says as she waves to Sonic, who started running again.

Sonic gave notice that he stepped into snow so he suddenly stopped, he let out a sigh. "I need a snowboard to get to the base quicker." He mutters, looking around for a snowboard of some kind. He notices one under a tree. He clicks himself onto it then starts moving down to the base, feeling the cold wind rushing past his quills as he does so, while giving his legs a break.

"Oh geez, I forgot they had searchlights." Sonic moans as he approaches the outside of the base. He unclips his shoes shoes from the snowboard and runs around looking for the entrance.

A huge door quickly shoots open. There, a male G.U.N. agent with his helmet and uniform on stands to the side of the doorway.

"Looking food the door Milord?" Shadow cockily teases Sonic as he leans against the wall. Sonic gives a frown to him but also a confused look. "Yea... And why are you still here when you're out of commission?" Sonic questions, sounding sort of angry. "Our house was blown up since one of the rookies mixed up an address, so they let us stay here." Shadow explains, cleaning out his teeth with his pinkie finger. "I see, now where's your boss? I need to borrow an aircraft to reach Eggman." Sonic asks. "So the Tornado is still broken?" Shadow responds, finishing cleaning out his teeth, then pressing a button on the side of his helmet to analyse Sonic's scarf for fun. "Unfortunately. And I need to get up there to retrieve my daughter, whom he kidnapped." Sonic explains. Shadow gives a nod then a confused look. "What's that symbol on your scarf? It isn't the Mobius symbol thats for sure." Shadow asks suddenly. Sonic thinks for a bit. "I think it's a symbol from another kingdom. One of the out of land Princesses gave it to me during the annual Royal Party thing this year. They said it was just like their hero's." He explained. "Now let's get back on topic shall we?"

"Right, follow me." Shadow commands, starting to walk deeper into the base. Sonic looks around at all the training going on. He also notices his other Guard and gives her a friendly smile and a wave as he passes her. She quickly hides behind something and then his smile turns into a slight frown. "What's gotten into Darkness?" Sonic questions himself out-loud. "Oh, she said she's sort of shy around you, which is why you can get the least words out of her." Shadow explains out of the blue. "But she's also trying to be protective of herself lately. Likely due to this baby thing..." He continues as he stops at an elevator and pushes the button. "Oh yea, that..." Sonic's ears drooped a little. "Hey, anyone know the father?" He asks, trying to sound positive. "Not even she has a clue." Shadow answers as they enter the elevator.

They shoot up to the top floor then step out into the boss' office. "Um, hello-?" Sonic gave a confused and shocked look as soon as the boss turned around. "Erm, Rouge?" Sonic asks, confused. "Well ever since our old boss had a little... Accident, I was voted to be the new boss you see... Now what do you need Big Blue?" She asks, sounding sort of seductive. "I need a kind of aircraft to reach Eggman's airship." He explains, now sounding commanding. "Of course. We'll send one to your back yard as soon as possible. It's for safety reasons why you can't just tail it out of here with one hon." Rouge explains. "Alright Shadow, please chaos control him home." She commands, flicking her hair. "Of course mam. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouts as he grabs out his green chaos emerald, suddenly, Sonic vanishes from their sight.


	4. It's no use!

_From now on, this story will always be in Silver's POV_

* * *

><p>It was early morning. The sun had just risen and I found myself sitting against a wall somewhere in town. I had a look around to see that hardly anyone was around. Suddenly, I heard someone yelling in frustration. "It's not here yet! How much longer am I going to have to wait?!" They yell. I heard their footsteps coming closer so I hid behind a pillar that supported the veranda of a shop. I gave a peek to see who this person is.<p>

He appears to be a hedgehog, the colour blue... Is this the King?

"Maybe if I wasn't royalty, I wouldn't be having this problem..." He mutters to himself as he kicks the concrete.

It IS the King - the Iblis Trigger.

I jump out from behind my hiding place and throw him into the wall using my powers. "I found you, Iblis Trigger!" I proclaim. He looks confused. "Iblis Trigger? What?" He says in a panic, struggling. I throw him down to the ground. "Don't play dumb with me! You're the one that releases Iblis so he can turn the world to ash!" I yell to his face as I walk up to him, then throwing him behind me. "Look kid, I don't have time for this, I need to-" I cut him off. "You have to what? Find something to cry about to release Iblis? Nice try, but it's no use to come up with excuses to me!" I respond.

"Alright kid, I didn't want to do this but..." He gets up and before I could move, he punches me and sends me flying into a wall. I groan in pain then get un-stuck from the wall, then I throw a table at him, it shatters all over him and he holds his head. "Urg, where did you even learn these powers?" He asks. Even though it was probably a rhetorical question, I answer anyway. "I was born with them!" I respond with a bit of a yell, then I throw a chair at him and he winces.

"Take this!" I shout as I throw him into a pillar. He closes his eyes as he falls face first onto the hard concrete. "This will end it!" I yell, charging up a telekinetic blast to finish him off.

Out of the blue, Blaze runs in front of him and tries to block me. "Blaze, don't try to stop me. I need to kill the Iblis Trigger so the future will be safe from ruin!" I shout at her, trying to get her to move. "Huh?" The King questions, looking weak. "Silver, your intentions are in the right place, but your actions are not." Blaze explains to me. I slowly stop charging my attack and the king flees. Blaze then slowly approaches me and puts her hand on my cheek as she bends down. "I know deep down you're a good kid, but you can't jump to conclusions. If you want to save your future from disaster, you need to think about your actions." She continues. My ears droop. "I just want to change the fate of my family and home..." I sniffle, looking at the ground. "Perhaps to save them, you should work with them perhaps? And Sonic may be willing to help if you apologise for your actions..." She finishes as she gets up. "Now, how about you start with trying to find your mother?" She yells to me before running off.

My mother... Where could she be? She never told me about her life before having us because protecting us was her only priority. Asking for her wouldn't help since she doesn't know I exist yet.

Perhaps Sonic could help me find her?

I run to the castle and try to find a way inside. All the windows seem to be shut so I float up and over the huge gate that protects the back yard. I land on soft grass then run to try and find the back door.

"About fucking time it got here." Says a familiar voice. I turn my head to see Sonic, looking at a black fighter jet. He turns around then freaks out and falls to the ground when he sees me. "How did you get here?!" he yells in a panic. "No time to explain. And I won't hurt you." I quickly say. He gets to his feet and puts a hand on his hip. "So, why are you here?" He questions me, giving me a weird look. "We can team up to stop the world from becoming ruined." I offer. He just gives me another weird look. "I'm serious." I give him a stern look.

"Alright then. But do you want anything in return for helping me?" He asks, sounding like he's getting impatient. "Sure... Once I've helped you, you have to help me find my mom." I request. "Sure kid, now get in, we have no time to waste." He commands. I follow his command and jump into the back of the cockpit then he jumps into the pilot seat, closes the hatch and starts the jet up. "So where are we going first?" I ask, trying not to sound nosy. "We are going to Eggbutt's floating sky base to rescue my little girl." He answers with a stern and determined look on his face as he makes the jet fly off.


	5. Rescue Mission

I look around at the clouds in the sky. "White and fluffy..." I whisper to myself. Apparently, Sonic heard me and he replies. "Er, yea. Never seen a cloud before?" He asks with a confused tone. "Well, not white fluffy ones..." I mumble as an answer to his question.

Sonic suddenly looks angry. "There's the airship." He says, pressings a few buttons then putting his hand on a lever. "Hold on tight." He commanded and she pushed forward the lever. I cling onto the back of the seat as the jet goes flying at a high speed towards the airship.

"JUMP!" Sonic commands. I do as told while curling up into a ball to protect myself. Sonic jumps out after me and the jet crashes into the airship, as we land on the landing dock of the ship. I uncurl out of my ball state and land. Sonic runs over to me and holds me steady. "You ok?" he asks, looking concerned. "Yea... It was just so sudden that I..." I stop because I can't think of anything else to say. "I may or may not like you, but I care for your safety." Sonic says, patting my shoulder. "Now follow me." He commands, doing the beckoning motion. I follow him closely.

We run into the halls of the ship, trying to locate Eggman. Suddenly, alarms around and Robots quickly surround us.

"Crap, we're surrounded." Sonic says angrily, he puts his hand in front of me, trying to protect me.

I clench my hands as I have my power surge through me. I yell, jump into the air then slam my hand down on the ground. I send out a telekinetic shock wave that makes the robots short-circuit and blow up. I hold my head and fall to the side. Sonic proceeds to catch me.

"Wow kid, didn't know you could do that." He says, amazed. "Well, these powers are the only way to protect myself. So of course they're strong..." I say, managing to support myself. "Now let's go find this Eggman." I say, looking confident.

Me and Sonic dash off down the hall and come to a locked door. "I'll get it." I say. I step back, shut one eye then charge up an attack. The line on my bracelet on my right hand glows a bright turquoise and then I fire a sphere of energy, busting open the door. Sonic quickly runs inside and I follow.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER EGGMAN!" Sonic yells with anger at Eggman, shaking his fist. Eggman turns around quickly with surprise. "How did you get in here?! That door was code locked and impenetrable to physical attacks!" He responds, freaking out. To answer his question, I use my powers to pick him up and spin in around. "Heh." I laugh slightly.

"Now, tell me where my daughter is, and Silver will stop spinning you around." Sonic offers, folding his arms as he did. "Harhar! You think I'd give you the location of your daughter just so I can stop spinning?" Eggman cackles. And using the mind reading trick I sometimes tried out on my sister, I wanted to see if I could read his mind to figure out where she is.

"She's in a chamber behind that loose panel." I say as I point to a metal wall. "WHAT!? HOW DID YOU!?" Eggman shouts in frustration. I just gave him a wicked smile and threw him out the window, then I follow Sonic into the room.

"Amethyst..." He whispers. He then shakes the light purple hedgehog, trying to wake her up.

"Why is she floating, and what's that on her head?" I ask. Sonic looks at the machine bed she is on. "I don't know. But she seems to be in a deep sleep thanks to it. Perhaps you could-?" He asks. But before he can finish his command, I place my hand on the machine, sending a telekinetic shock through it, turning it off.

Amethyst then opens here eyes and rubs them. "Daddy?" She says, confused. Sonic picks her up and hugs her. "You were just having a dream sweetie. It was probably a Nice dream so don't get confused about where we are ok?" He explains softly to her. "Daddy, who dat?" She asks, pointing and looking at me. "Oh, that's silver sweetie. He lost his parents so I'm helping him find them." He explains to her, after tapping her nose. "Ok, now let's go home." He says cheerfully. "But, we kinda crashed and burned our ride Sonic..." I remind him, giving him a glare. "Easy fixed, there are tons of jets on here somewhere. Let's go find one!" He says, running off. I groan a bit but then look a bit confused. Why didn't he say I was looking for my mother? It's probably not important but oh well.

I run down the halls and check to see what's behind every door I come across.

"HEY, I FOUND ONE!" Sonic yells from across the ship. MY ears twitch so I can pinpoint the area that he is in. I go running to the back of the ship then turn left. I enter a doorway and I see Sonic getting into a red fighter jet. No idea why Eggman would have this spare but oh well. I got in after him and I have to hold Amethyst in my lap since there was only one seat and Sonic has to focus on driving. "You two comfortable back there?" He asks as he turns the engine on. I nod in response then we zoom outside.

"Now get ready. We are going to abandon this plane in the air so put a parachute on." Sonic says, suddenly turning around. "Why?!" I ask in sort of a panic. "Well, I aint keeping this Jet so I'm aiming it to the beach." Sonic pointed the plane down slightly then pushed a button. The 'window' opened up and Sonic went flying.

"Here goes nothing..." I say, clutching onto Amethyst tightly then jumping out.

After falling for a while, I activate my powers so I stop in place. Amethyst is shaking with fear. "Hey, it's ok. No need to be scared." I tell her softly with a smile. "You're safe with me." I continue. She looks up at me then around, looking unsure. I just smile at her and fly around our surroundings and she starts to giggle.

We fly around for a few minutes then I halt. "We better go find your daddy. Maybe he's at home?" I explain to her, flying in the direction to the castle.


	6. Awkward encounter in the desert

"There you are sweetheart!" Sonic says with delight, taking Amethyst off my hands, raising her into the air and giving her a big grin. Then he turns his head towards me. "Now, about your um... Parent." Sonic starts awkwardly, slowly putting his hands on Amethyst's ears after drawing her close to his body. "Why can't you just say Mother? It's a harmless word!" I reply to him, sounding a bit pissed. Sonic closes his eyes and sighs. "She doesn't even know her Mother. She was delivered to my doorstep when she was only a day old. I don't even know who the mother is..." Sonic explains, sounding a bit nostalgic and sad. "Oh, I'm sorry..." I reply to him. "My mother did the same with me since she didn't know who my father was." I explain.

Sonic takes his hands away from Amethyst's ears. "So, let's go find her shall we? Any idea where she could be?" Sonic asks, gently putting Amethyst down onto the floor, allowing her to run off. "I... I don't know. She never shared any important details with me during the short time we had together... And it was when I was a baby so even if she did, I don't think I could remember. Not even her name." I say with a sigh. I feel useless.

"Perhaps something can trigger your memory... Ever been to the Ruins with her?" He asks. I think for a while and tap my foot. "Not with her..." I mumble. Sonic now starts thinking, tapping the side of his head with his finger. "Well, I heard there is someone in the ruins looking for you. Maybe they have information on your mother?" He says, looking at me funnily. "Hey, good idea! Where are the ruins?" I exclaim, then question. "Oh, They aren't too far away from here. I'll show you the way." Sonic says with a smile.

"So, do we go... Now?" I ask. Sonic gives a nod and I follow after him.

"Crap, quicksand..." Sonic mumbles as he looks over a patch of sand after throwing a rock into it. "Can you float me across?" He asks. I give him a nod and pick him up with my powers. I am tempted to throw him to the entrance of the ruins but I'm afraid it might injure him badly. I gently place him on the next patch of solid ground, in our area, it's buried parts of the ruins. I then float over there myself.

"If only I could run across this stuff like water..." Sonic groans. "Perhaps I can run across this stuff using my powers to keep us up?" I offer. "I haven't tried it before but I can probably do it." I follow up. "Well, I'm not going to stop you." Sonic says.

So I cloak myself with my powers and pick Sonic up using my power, I then start running across the desert, feeling the sand in the air rub against my fur.

"Hey, you're pretty fast! You looked like you'd be a slow one." Sonic comments on my speed. "I think running away from danger is what made me fast." I reply, trying not to sound proud of my speed since I'm really not.

After a while of running, we are finally at the entrance. I de-cloak myself and put Sonic down. "Let's go in shall we?" Sonic says, allowing me to go inside first. I walk inside and look around. "Geez, as if we didn't see enough sand." I moan. "And who would even know me to want me to come here?" I sigh as I rest my head on my hand.

"Oh, are you boys looking for the emerald too?" Says a womans voice. It sounds familiar to me for some reason. I turn my head to see a female gun agent with big boobs and bat wings.

"Rouge?" Sonic says, shocked and confused. "Don't be so surprised dear. You know I go wherever there's treasure. Oh, who's this?" Rouge explains then asks, looking at me. "Oh uh... M... My name is Silver mam..." I politely say. But I feel a bit intimidated. "Nice to meet you Silver." She says with a smile. "Oh Rouge, before you go off looking for the emerald you want, can I ask a question?" Sonic asks, with a bit of a serious look. "Sure big blue." She replies.

"You know how you sent out a few of your agents to make sure alcohol consumption is minimised last new years eve?" Sonic asks. I find this to be a bit of a weird question to ask. Rouge blinks looking a bit shocked that he asked that questions but answers it anyway. "Er yea, what about them?" She asks back. "Well, I thought one of our guards was in charge of the area outside our castle..." He explains. "From what I can recall, No. Both of them reported to be inside your castle for the entire night. Does that answer your question?" She answers, then asks again.

Sonic looks relived for a bit then smiles. "Yea it does. Thanks. You can go now." Sonic answers as he 'shoos' her off. I give him a confused look. "What was that about?" I ask with a stern look.

Sonic sighs. "Well, I always found our female guard to be kinda hot and really nice... I thought I did her drunk that night since I thought I saw her outside but I must of been dreaming or seeing things... I shouldn't be telling you this at your age but you would of kept asking..." He answers, sounding embarrassed, ashamed and nervous.

"Err, that's ok Sonic. I was one in at least a few hundred babies born in April thanks to that party... Or, that's what my mother told me." I say, somewhat quietly. "Now, let's try to forget that this happened and look for the person that wants me. Good idea?" I offer. Sonic nods. "Good idea..." He replies. We both run of deeper into the ruins.


	7. Into the Ruins

"How does sand make waves?" Sonic questions out loud, looking at the sand make waves, like in the ocean. "Best not to question it. Let's just get to the heart of this place." I say. "Ok, this may hurt a little." I tease, as I pick Sonic up and throw him across the room. He slams into the wall and flinches, then slowly slides down it and doesn't get up.

I hover over to him and help him up. "You ok?" I ask, sounding a bit sorry. "Y..yea..." He groans. The door opens and more rooms filled with sand. I sigh. "Great. I'm not looking forward to this."

After making it through several rooms, we finally see a slight change in the ruins.

"Balls?" Sonic says, confused at the number balls. "Maybe it's a puzzle of some sort..." I say, stepping and using my powers to push them. Their number goes down from 9 to 8 and a few of them go into these holes. "Hm... Maybe I have to put them all in the holes?" I question. I push them about five more times and they are all in the holes. Then the gate to our right opens. "Way ta go Silver!" Sonic says, then running through the passageway.

We are greeted to these purple creatures in the shapes of giant worms and other things. Sonic stops me from going further. "Get back. These look dangerous... More dangerous than Eggman's robots..." Sonic warns.

I shrug and catch the ammo they spit out using my powers and I throw them back at them. They go down easily and poof into a small, purple puff of dust. Sonic looks around at their lack of remains. "Who or what made these things and why?" He ponders. I pull on his arm. "We can't just stand here! We gotta get to the person before they leave! It might be someone I know or someone who can help me look for my mother!" I explain while trying to make him move by pushing and pulling. "Oh, quite right. Let's keep going." Sonic says and walks off into the next room, I follow.

More creatures. These guys are going to be the new sand.

After beating up many of these creatures with Sonic's help, we make it into a huge room, with only four pillars and carvings on the wall. We see a black hedgehog standing in the centre of the room and the door to get in closes behind us. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic asks as he scratches behind his ear. "Shadow?" The figure questions back. The figure then laughs. "Ah... Hahaha... That must of been the agent I stole the shadow from..." The figure turns around around, then points at me. "You, I have been looking for you..." He says, then laughs.

"Huh?" I say, confused. His face looks familiar, I have seen it before... He was in my own time, trying to trick me... I remember.

"Come forth boy..." He says, trying to lure me in. I keep my feet dug in the ground. "No, I'm not falling for your trickery!" I state, as I point back at him. All he does is laugh. Sonic takes a few steps back incase something bad happens.

Suddenly, I feel something tight squeeze my body, as if it is being wrapped by rope. I can't move and it's getting hard to breathe. Then a force pulls me towards Mephilis and the feeling goes away. He puts his hand on my chin and looks me in the eyes, I look at his lack of mouth. "It was wonderful watching you grow up in fear..." He whispers. I push him away.

"Oh, we wan't to play the fighting game now do we?" His eyes tell me that a smirk would be going across his face if he had a mouth. He raises his hand, clicks his fingers and an army of those monsters appear. He then jumps up to the top of one of the pillars to watch the show and laughs, again.

"Your monsters are no match for me!" I scoff cockily as I use my powers to pick up his weaker minions and throw them at the stronger ones to destroy them too. Mephilis growls in anger and jumps down from the pillar. "If my monsters can't take care of you, I'll have to do it myself..." He growls at me.

He charges up some kind of dark orb then quickly fires it. I flip out of the way then use my powers to hold him still. "Hope I can do this..." I whisper to myself, trying to make him punch himself. With much struggle, power and force, I make his fist touch his chin. Then I pull back and use all the force at once. The self-punch sends him flying up into the ceiling.

He then falls down, looking weak. I walk up to him and step on him. "Don't like the taste of your own power huh?" I mock. Mephilis mumbles. "How could I loose to a CHILD?" He groans quietly. "I'm surprised I beat you so quickly actually. I was expecting a full on game of tennis." I mock him some more with a huge smirk on my face.

Before I can mock him some more, he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Well, you showed him." Sonic compliments, walking up to me. "Hey, what's that in the ceiling?" I question, pointing upward, as something shiny is shining directly in my eye. "Hey, that's one of the chaos emeralds!" Sonic realises.

Suddenly, the door to the room opens back up and the bat lady Rouge is there. "There it is!" She exclaims, and flies up to it to pull it out of the ceiling. "We found it first." Sonic says quickly before Rouge gets all cocky about finding it most likely. "Yea. I think Mephilis had it." I continue.

Rouge looks shocked that I said the name Mephilis, then she gives us both a stern look. "You two, come back to the G.U.N. base... We need to talk about... Mephilis..." She commands. It sounds serious, so we have no choice but to follow her.


	8. Trip to the Future

"Take a seat boys..." Rouge offers, pointing to two chairs. Me and Sonic sit down in front of her desk. She grabs out a key, opens a drawer, puts the chaos emerald in it then locks it again. "Now, what do you know about Mephilis?" She questions, almost interrogates.

Sonic looks around then scratches behind his ear. "I don't know much, but he looks like Shadow." He answers, with a bit of a soft smile. "So he took the form of Shadow's shadow to make himself a physical being..." Rouge mumbles. Then she looks at me. "What do you know about him Silver?" She asks me, sounding more soft. I pause for a moment, trying to remember.

"Well... He's alive 10 years from now, despite me being the only proper survivor..." I answer quietly. Rouge looks at me confused. "Survivor?" She questions. I nod. "Yea. In a few months from now, the Iblis Trigger calls forth Iblis, letting him shower the world in flames... I remember that the newspapers said that 50% were dead within the first day of the new world." I say, sounding depressed. Rouge looks interested in my story. "Go on..." She says.

"By a week, there were only a few hundred counted. By a month, a few dozen, by a year, only about 10 of us were still alive... 10 years, only me." I go on. I feel that my eyes are watery. "Now, about Mephilis... He tried to persuade me with words of a better future by doing some unbelievable stuff... I didn't believe him and found my own way to try and prevent the world of ruin." I finish, rubbing one of my eyes. Sonic hands me a tissue. I whisper a thanks to him and try to dry out my eyes.

Rouge gets up out of her chair and walks around. She had her hand supporting her chin and she looks like she's in deep thought. After a while, the turns to look at me. "Silver, can we go to your future?" She asks. "Wh-WHAT?!" I reply, so shocked that I fall out of my chair. I get up and I'm not hurt. "Why would you want to go back to my time? It's a city of ruin with lava covering the ground, and Iblis attacks frequently!" I explain, trying to drive her away from wanting to go. "Why do you even WANT to go?!" I ask frantically. "Well..." She starts to explain. "I need to investigate your home world, bring back a few samples and stuff like that. It may possibly help us prevent what will happen to the world." She finishes. I look unsure for a while. "Ok them, but watch out for Iblis surprise attacks..." I warn.

Rouge was about to walk off but stops and walks backwards, looking at me once again. "When does this all happen?" She asks. "Around the beginning of April, which is around the time of my birthday. Why you ask?" Rouge now looks concerned. "We only have two months to do this..." She says worried. "If we fail, maybe we can go back in time and try again?" I offer, sounding unsure of my offer. "Sorry kiddo, but once we're gone, there will be no us to go and warn our past selves, and even then we will likely cause a time paradox if we do so..." She explains.

I gulp, that sounds like a worse fate. "To my future then?" I ask, sounding unsure.

Sonic gets up from his seat at last and nods. "Yes. But how do we get there?" He asks, putting his hand on the side of his face. "The same way I got here, chaos control time portal." I say with a slight smile. Both of them give me a funny look.

I run over to Rouge's desk and lock-pick the drawers with my powers, I grab two of the emeralds, hold them up in the air with my arms crossed and shout "CHAOS CONTROL!".

A portal appears behind me. "Quick, before it closes." I say, jumping in.

I land back on a destroyed building and see Sonic and Rouge fall out of the portal. Sonic has a sad look on his face. "This is what becomes of my kingdom..." He mumbles to himself. Rouge presses a button on her headset that she was wearing that I forgot to mention earlier and it turns into a helmet. "For a place with lava everywhere, it's not as hot as expected..." She says. "Now let's go find good specimens of what we need: Stone, Lava and remains of something." She commands, then flying off somewhere. I look at Sonic with a worried look. "This place is too dangerous for you to just run around. You should follow me." I tell him. Sonic gives a worried look at his surroundings and nods. I walk off and he follows.

While walking, I decide to ask a few questions. "Hey uh, since you like one of your guards so much, why don't you marry her or something?" I ask with a slight tease. I turn to face him and I see him blushing. "I don't know if she likes me! It would be incredibly awkward if I asked out of the blue! And tons of her fellow agents like her too..." He carries on. Then he folds his arms in anger and puts on a pouty face. "And if I did do her, then she would of told me by now!" He yells. Then he whispers something faint that I can only make out a little of _"Li...ly...no...fa...er..."._

I wait a while before responding. "Ok then, so it looks like it won't work out or something. Now calm down and let's focus on the task at hand, shall we?" I say. Sonic takes a deep breath then looks at me. "Yea, we should... Sorry about that, I was just upset about it..." He explains then gives a faint smile.

I pick up some speed then start flying. I pick Sonic up with my powers allowing him to follow me.


	9. Iblis Encounter

I land in, the place I call my home, putting Sonic on an old and half destroyed couch. Sonic looks around. "Is this place the only decent shelter you have?" He asks, looking concerned. I shake my head. "I have had several other places of shelter. I have moved from place to place due to the previous place running out of food or being destroyed." I slowly explain. "Wait, there is still food here?" He asks again, sounding surprised. "Yes, I'm surprised that there are still edible things around here and bottled water." I reply.

Sonic then looks to his left and eyes my mothers jewellery box. He tries to touch it but I yank it away quickly. "Please don't touch it. It's what I have left from my mother..." I explain with slight sadness in my voice. "I understand... I have a box very similar to that for my daughter incase she looses me one day due to an accident or something." Sonic replies with a slight smile on his face.

Then he gets off the couch and starts grabbing things. I tilt my head in confusion. "Hey, we need to figure out how these things lasted so long in an environment like this! We could use it to make more durable products..." He goes on. "Er, ok then." I reply awkwardly.

After he is done collecting stuff, we hear a yell.

"That must be Rouge! She could be in danger!" Sonic yells. "Quick! Let's look for her!" He commands. I pick him up, then jump and start floating around, looking for her.

We hear another scream, it came from inside the caves. Luckily, there is a solid surface to land on, so I land on it and put Sonic on there too. Lava shoots up besides us and Sonic jumps to the side startled. "We need to find a way inside the cave..." I mumble. "Can't you just do your magic thing?" Sonic questions me. I shake my head. "I tried before, but a dark force is preventing my powers from effecting it." I explain.

Then fiery creatures appear around us. Sonic growls at them. "Hey, maybe if we beat them all, the entrance will open!" I suggest, Sonic looks like he listened since he starts attacking the creatures. I grab some of the weaker ones and throw them at the stronger ones. And soon the entrance opens by the wall shattering. We quickly run inside and are greeted to a dark cave, but there are faint glowing lights. "Silver, go light them up!" Sonic commands me. I sigh but I do as I'm told for the better. I fly all around the cave and tap the lights - which turn out to be glowing purple orbs - to make them glow brighter. Soon the entire cave is lit up and we hear another yell.

Sonic looks around for a bit then spots a tunnel. "She must be that way!" He shouts, running there. I fly after him.

We run through the tunnel and wind up in a huge room with lava. It's Iblis! "IBLIS!" I shout with anger as he roars. Sonic Runs over to Rouge, who seems to be tied up against a rock. "I'll untie it." Sonic says, attempting to untie the rope. "No don't! It Bu- AAAAARG!" She yells as soon as Sonic touches the rope. "Iblis tied me up somehow using his fire, you gotta beat him!" She pleads. "Why did he do that though?" Sonic questions. Rouge gives him an angry look. "I'LL TELL YOU LATER JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS POSITION!" She yells angrily.

I am standing on a platform in the lava, trying to attract Iblis by tapping the purple orb over and over. It eventually draws him near me and he fires orbs of Lava at me. I scoop them up and harden them, then throw them back. Iblis roars in pain.

He then zooms at me with full speed and flips the platform I'm on into the air. Because I wasn't able to move quick enough, I slam into the wall of the cave then fall back onto the ground face first. My vision has gone blurry. I see a Blue blur which is most likely Sonic attacking something, probably Iblis. I try dragging myself to safety.

Getting dizzy... Can't...

...

I wake up and take a look around. I am still in the cave but Rouge is holding me. I groan and hold my head. "You feeling better?" She asks with a sweet voice. I give her an unsure look then stand up, but wobble a bit. "Wha... What happened ta... Iblis?" I ask, still feeling a bit dizzy. "I beat him, he retreated for now. We better get out while we can..." He explains, then commands. Rouge picks me up and runs, following Sonic out of the cave.

Sonic gives a stern look to Rouge as she puts me down. "What did you do to anger him?" He asks, sounding somewhat mad. Rouge then grabs out some kind of Crystal that has some carvings in it. "It looked important and I thought we could use it. Plus, I already got the stuff I need so I figured I could look around for some other objects for a while." She explains.

I walk up to her and look at the carvings in the crystal. "Love is the key to life... What's that mean?" I ask after reading what the carvings say. Rouge and Sonic give me awkward looks for a while. I frown at them. "Uh, I know what sex is guys." I say with my arms folded. They sigh with relief at the same time then just look puzzled. "Who knows what it could mean then." Rouge says. "Well, let's go back to the present day shall we?" Sonic offers, holding out the two chaos emeralds we came with.

Me and Rouge both nod and I grab one of the chaos emeralds. "CHAOS, CONTROL!" Me and Sonic both shout then a portal opens up. We All jump in, one after the other. I look back at my ruined world one last time, before jumping in. I don't know why but, I might just miss it.


	10. Time Jumping

We arrive back in the G.U.N. base and Rouge immediately runs off to, I assume the lab, to have the parts she found examined.

"Hey Sonic, my sister wants to talk to you." Says a voice suddenly from across the room. Sonic then walks out of the room. I look around to make sure no one is watching me and I sneak after him. Sonic enters a room and closes the door behind him. I tip toe over to the door and gently press my head against it.

"What did you want to tell me? And why do you even want to tell me anything? You always avoid me!" Sonic starts off, sounding kinda angry.

"I... Uh..." Mumbles the woman he is talking to. "It's about my-" She's cut off by Sonic.

"Yea yea, the kid. I don't care if it's mine anymore, I don't even THINK it is mine, especially because you try to keep several feet away from me at all times!" He shouts back at her.

The woman suddenly sounds Harsh. "FINE! It ISN'T yours, happy? GAH!"

I heard a thud, like someone fell to the floor.

"You ok?" Sonic asks, sounding calm and not at all angry.

"Yea... It's been three months so it's getting restless I guess..." The woman explains.

"Three MONTHS!? But, I only left here about the time you were-" Sonic is too confused to continue the sentence.

"You probably sent yourself back in time to a later date then when you first went to the future... Now can you please leave?" She asks, sounding in a bit of pain. I quickly run back into the room and stand there like I was being a good boy.

Sonic comes back and scratches the side of his head. "Er, we are a month ahead of when we first left so... That isn't good." He chuckles, trying to not sound stressed about it.

Rouge then walks back in. "The scientists are on their way and examining the things... But it'll take them about two weeks for them to finish the full examination of all the items..." She explains, having a jokingly happy ring to her voice.

"But then that's only a week away till the disaster! We can't just waste time waiting two weeks for results can we?!"

I was wrong. That was all we could do.

The two weeks passed and Rouge called me and Sonic to come back to the base. We make our way there and are escorted to her office by Shadow, whom I call Mr. Edgy to piss him off.

"Glad you made it here so quick boys. We are against time itself now... And about what was examined, let's start off with the stone." She starts. "It was almost impossible to break, the heat must of made it form several layers to protect itself against the temperature and lava. The stones could come in handy as bullets but that's about it." She notes first off. "The remains of something were some fruit I found, still edible. They only survived because they were freshly brought and they made a thick, outer layer around themselves, they managed to do this because of some kind of power blast when Iblis was released." She continues. "Then there is the lava..." She halts for a bit as she grabs out a small tube of it.

"The lava contains small parts of Iblis himself, so it has different properties to regular Lava, one of them being that it never dries out, Unless..." She holds out a chaos emerald and hands it to Sonic. He holds it and some little red specks fly out of the lava and float around Sonic.

"The part of Iblis is removed." She finishes. The top of the lava hardens. She takes the emerald away from Sonic and the specks go back into the lava, and the top is no longer hardened.

"That's great and all but how will this help us?" Sonic asks.

"Oh, it will help us if we fail, and the stone could help us fight against Mephilis." Rouge explains.

Sonic sighs a bit. "Well, thanks for your help Rouge." He says, sounding a bit disappointed. Then he grabs my arm and takes me back to the castle.

...

Once we arrive back in down, everyone is screaming, but nothing seems to be wrong. Sonic gives a confused look and just walks past everyone and into the castle. We enter and are greeted by a calm looking Manic, no very excited Amethyst to be seen, must be her nap time or something.

"So, why is everyone going nuts outside?" Sonic asks, giving Manic a funny look.

"Well, Eggman came while you were gone and... Kind of kidnapped Amethyst again to unlock the secrets to Iblis or.. Something..." Manic says, trying to keep his cool. Sonic instantly puts on an angry face and runs out the door at what I assume to be Mach 1, since my ears hurt soon after he was gone. I use my powers to give myself a big boost of speed while flying to keep up with him. Then I spot Shadow up ahead. Eggmans ship is still on the beach, but it looks a LOT bigger...

"Shadow, what are you doing here?!" Sonic questions, still sounding mad about Eggman. "I was alerted about the kidnapping so I went to rescue her as soon as I can." He explains.

"Now's no time to talk, we gotta get inside the ship before it takes off!" I exclaim, pointing at how the rockets are booting up. All 3 of us boost our speed to the extent of our abilities and we get on in time before the doors automatically close.

"Alright, now this place is pretty big. So let's split up and search for the cockpit. Amethyst will probably be located there." Sonic commands, running off in one direction. Shadow runs off in another direction while I just stand here.

"Silver..." I hear a dark voice say, I turn around and see Mephilis! I instantly run after him as he floats away, he isn't getting away this time!


	11. The three trials

I am running through the ship, chasing Mephilis. He laughs as he taunts me. "If your father knew you, do you think he would be proud of what you've done? Which is nothing?" He laughs. I growl and run faster after him.

I stop and wobble over a pit. Great, who knows what floor I could fall down to if I actually fall down? But there is this floating metal ball... I hop on it and walk around on it. It gets me to the other side of the pit. I run into the other room and Mephilis is just standing there. He laughs as he warps over to me. He has gone from Shadow recolour into a hedgehog made out of crystals without a nose. He uses one of his sandpaper-like textured fingers to stroke my cheek and he laughs slightly, and sympathetically.

"Oh young Silver..." He begins. "You may not know it, but you seem so much like your father..." He finishes stroking my cheek and starts to walk circles around me. "Determined... Brave... Heh, Cocky..." He says. I responds with a growl. "Don't give me that attitude young child... If you keep this up... I'll just have to..." He blabbers on.

This just makes me feel... Afraid, I never knew my father and likely won't know him since I'll be erased from time once I get this over and done with... But, once I erase the future, a new one can be written for me, right? I'll still exist, just a different version of me... What if that version meets my father? I need to put all my past behind me, a new past will be written. I shake the sorrow off and put on a determined face.

I look to the side and see a panel making up the wall. It has dents in it. It looks weak enough.

"So young Silver, will you-" I cut him off, pull out a Yellow Chaos emerald from my shoe and shout "CHAOS, CONTROL!"

Time slows down. I lean back then kick Mephilis in the back of the head to knock him down, then I use a sort of 'focus blast' to blast him through the dented wall, indeed making it fall off and into the sky. I run over to it and cling on to the side, watching Mephilis fall. I use my powers to grab the panel and reattach it since it may cause some disaster if left as a hole.

I notice a switch on this platform, I float up and pull it. Something seems to have deactivated since I hear a power down noise. I don't think I should leave this room. I'll wait for something to happen.

* * *

><p>"Agent Shadow, what are you doing?! You're meant to be off duty!" One of the admins over the... How should I put it without making you all confused... Er, helmet speakers... I hold the button to the side of my helmet - did Silver forget to mention I was in my uniform or not? - to responds to the admin. "It's the princess. You know that all G.U.N. Agents, even off-duty ones, must protect the princess if danger ever comes to her..." I then press the other button to the side of my helmet to cut him off so he can't argue with me.<p>

Now, there are tons of robots in this huge room, I know what will take care of them. I whip out my green chaos emerald and put a smirk on my face. "CHAOS... BLAST!"

It damages some of the other structures around the room but no more robots.

Several doors then open. I bet one will have a path that leads to a room that leads to another room which will be the room I want to be in. I look around for a while and decide on a door that has a green light above it, all the others have red above them. I run through the green lit doorway. Running through a doorway then entering a room.

I stare at its layout with confusion...

There's platforms and ball switches above a giant pit that probably leads to a pool filled with robotic sharks.

But then I just... Chaos control to each switch, touching it to activate it and watch as a door opens. I chaos control to the opened door and enter the room. There's a switch atop a platform but it seems to be blocked by some sort of box. I look around the room, nothing at first glance. I flip up my goggles back into my helmet and...

Maria is there... My mood soon turn to rage mixed with a hint of sadness and I attempt to punch her.

Nothing happens. It's merely an Illusion of my mind... "Shadow..." She says. "You need to move on. Forget about me, don't be angry at me for leaving you. We must all meet our end someday and we must all move on, now is your time..." She continues.

She's right, I can't let the past haunt me forever, I need to think about the safety of the future at hand! And with that thought, she's gone, and I can get to the switch. I chaos control up there and I pull the lever. I hear something deactivate, but I think I need to wait for something else to happen.

* * *

><p>I run down a long, empty hallway. Then running through a doorway into a room full of mini metallic balls with a metallic floor. I also see an open doorway, but it's on a ledge and it's too high for me to reach.<p>

But the balls are floating all around the room, perhaps I can do a homing attack chain to reach the one near the platform? But, how will I do that without getting lost in the air? Most of the time I only aim the one closest to me... Maybe I need to find some kind of switch or something.

I look around the room, and I see two high platforms that I may just be able to reach. They have buttons on them that looks like they need to be pressed. I charge up a pinwheel and run up the wall to grab onto the ledge. I pull myself up then push the button. All the balls move in closer together. I then jump down and repeat the same tactic to reach the other button. Pressing the other button causes the balls to form some sort of stairway like structure so I can reach the doorway. I walk up the awkward stairway, slipping a few times and I run into the next room.

It's a plain looking room with the same sort of metallic floor, and I see nothing of interest besides a box shape made of blue energy that is protecting a switch. I run over to it and do what I can to try and deactivate the box but nothing.

I sit down and let out a worried sigh. Is my daughter safe? I hope Eggman isn't using her for one of his experiments.

I stare at the box and punch it. "WHY WON'T YOU OPEN!?" I yell at it, still sounding worried.

I sit in the same spot for a while... Why won't it open?

I take this quiet time just to close my eyes think about what I need to be seen as... A heroic, brave, protective leader... Which is what I am right? But, I can't be them all the time. Other people can protect themselves, some people in the eyes of others are seen as heroic and many everyday people can sometimes conjure up more bravery than me. Maybe I should shout this out to everyone when I have the chance...

Then, I hear a small zap sound and the box is gone. Was this some sort of trial of the heart? Why would Eggman program something like this in his ship? I shrug it off and pull the switch. I hear something deactivate.


	12. Call forth the Flames

The door finally opens and I run through the now open doorway. I meet up with Shadow and Sonic who seemed to be in rooms next to me.

"One long hallway... It likely leads to the cockpit." Shadow observed. "Which is where Eggman should be hiding..." Sonic murmurs, clenching his fist.

We all run up towards the door at the end of the hallway and it appears to be locked.

"Stand back..." I say, using my hand movements to alert Sonic and Shadow to move behind me. "I got this..." I continue. Then I charge up my own kind of my psychokinesis sphere and blast it at the door, sending it flying and it makes a hole in the window, and it flies out said hole in window. Oops.

"YOU! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE THROWN SOMETHING OUT THE WINDOW!" Eggman Yells. But before he can do anything, Shadow jumps up into the air and tackles Eggman. Sonic enters the room and runs over to Amethyst, tied up in a chair. "Daddy!" She exclaims excitedly, bobbing up and down. Sonic gives her a smile and replies. "I told you I'd do anything to protect you." He finishes uniting her and picks her up and walks towards the doorway.

"I gotta go guys. You two take care of Eggman, Ok?" He commands, with Amethyst clinging onto his shoulder, sprinting off down the hallway afterwards and I can see Amethyst wave goodbye.

I turn my head back to Shadow. "How do we take care of him this time?" I ask, clenching my fist to get ready incase Eggman springs up at me. Shadow glances over at me and then looks at the control panel and his attention is on a red flashing button. "Press it." He commands. I run over to the button and slam my fist down on it.

"Emergency shutdown engaged." A female robotic voice says from the speakers around the ship.

Eggman suddenly gets up and pushes Shadow out of the window and jumps after him. I follow them but use my shoes to make sure I don't fall off the nose of the ship, and I use my powers to rip a panel of the ship and use it as a platform to catch Shadow.

"ARE YOU OK!?" I shout to him in a worried tone. He just looks up at me and gives me a thumbs up. Shadow suddenly looks startled while looking in front of him. Then Eggman in some sort of bird looking robot from under the airship. "DESTROY IT ASAP!" I shout at him.

Shadow either is attacking him out of instincts or because I shouted a command at him, and I see the bird robot is already starting to spark.

...

I'm starting to get a headache... I can't keep the panel floating forever. Come on Shadow, hurry up!

...

"I... I can't hold it anymore, loosing conscious... Robot not destroyed... Shadow, forgive me..." I groan, letting go of my Psychic hold on the panel and allowing myself to fall forward out of weakness. I close my eyes so the wind doesn't dry my eyes out... Can't move well... Blacking out...

...

Ugh, where am I? The beach?

I look up and I see Shadow. "Oh, you're awake Silver." He says, then helping me up. "What happened to Eggman?" I ask, putting one hand against my head. "His bird robot thing crashed... He should be fine though..." Shadow folds his arms. "He's survived worse..." He finishes his sentence. "And... Did Sonic and Am make it back ok?" I ask as eagerly as I can at the moment. Shadow answers by nodding his head.

"Thanks for the info Shadow... Uh, bye now! I'll see you later!" I say, trying to not make it like an awkward ending as I run off to the castle.

Once I make it to the castle doors, I knock on the door and a Hot-Pink hedgehog greets me. "Oh, you must be Silver right?" She asks. I nod my head. "Well, I'm Sonia. Sonic's sister." She introduces herself. "And you've come here to find Sonic I suspect?" She gives me a funny glare with a smile on her face. "Well, yes..." I answer.

"He's out having a picnic with Amethyst in the forest, you know... Just incase she was a little stressed by the kidnapping. Would you like to come inside for a bit?" She explains, and offers. And... I guess being in the castle for a bit won't hurt... Perhaps I could have a snack... I nod in response. "Sure, I'll stay for a few minutes!"

So, I eat some muffins Sonia recently made and I have a quick chat with her. "Er, how come you weren't here while I was?" I ask her, quite interested, since Manic was here, but not Sonia. "Oh, I was just on a vacation... Nothing special, my mother just gave me some sort of free trip to Angel Island for a month. I came back about a few hours ago actually." She explains. She sounds truthful, but not entirely true, but whatever's she's keeping secret is probably nothing of importance.

"Well, I'm gonna go join Sonic on his picnic now. Thanks for letting me eat your muffins." I say, about to walk off. "Oh yes, can you tell him that it should be about time to come back home? Please?" She asks, looking slightly worried. "Don't worry, I will..." I reply then running off.

So I run into the forest and I see Sonic and Amethyst in the distance. I wave and they seem to wave back and I jog over to them. "Hi guys. Sonia wants you to come home. She seemed pretty serious about it too." I tell them, forwarding the message. "Well, good timing then, we were just about to leave anyway." Sonic says. "Yep!" Amethyst adds happily.

So I help them pack up and I offer to carry the picnic basket, which I do, but not with my powers since they still need to... 'Recharge' in a sense.

We walk slowly, just taking in the scenery. "Wook Silvy! Wook at how big da tree is!" Amethyst points out, tugging on my arm. I chuckle a bit. "Yea, it is a big tree."

"Hey, what's that in the distance?" Sonic says, walking towards some sort of shiny object. Me and Amethyst also walk up to it and it starts to flash. I shield Amethysts eyes and squint my own so our eyes aren't irritated by the light.

Once the light stops flashing, it takes a moment for my vision to readjust and I look to the side... I'm shocked. Sonic has a look of pain on his face...

...

And he's been impaled.

I turn my head behind me, and Mephilis seems to have fired a beam that seems to have pierced Sonic's heart. I suddenly feel anger and I yell at Mephilis, running up to him and try to tackle him, but he's already sunk back into the ground by the time I reached the spot he was standing, all I hear is his laugh echo through the ground. I then run back and Sonic's collapsed. Amethyst is eagerly shaking him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Daddy, wake up... Come on Daddy... Wake up..." She says, trying to hold back her tears, thinking to herself that her father can't possibly be dead since she didn't see any blood.

Then she gently places her ear on his chest, it twitches around in search for a heart beat and then she sits back up.

"D... Daddy..." She mutters. She can't hold in her tears anymore. She stands up and a tear rolls down her face, but the instant that tear drops to the ground, she blacks out and falls back, and I catch her. I squint my eyes again as there is a power blast coming from Amethyst, her crying must of released Iblis...

"No... It can't be... I've failed... Haven't I?"


End file.
